Confession - OS (Bonus Fruit défendu)
by Natsumi Uchiwa-Dragnir
Summary: Depuis le retour inespéré de Rin, sa coéquipière d'autrefois, Obito accumule les erreurs d'inattention, notamment pendant les entraînements. Il est complètement dépassé par ce qu'il ressent pour elle et Kakashi, bien sûr, ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer de lui à sa façon. La jeune femme n'est pas mieux, elle est de plus en plus troublée par Obito et elle ne sait plus quoi faire..


**Chapitre bonus :** **Confession (Obito x Rin)**

 **_ Mais quel crétin,** bougonna Obito en se tenant sa main blessée.

Sa blessure semblait profonde, remarqua-t-il non sans pester contre lui-même. Depuis que Rin était de retour, il enchaînait les étourderies les plus grosses les unes que les autres. Il n'était quand même plus un adolescent ! Mais à croire que seul le fait de penser à elle lui faisait faire n'importe quoi... La preuve : il n'avait pas pu éviter une attaque de débutant.

 **_ Tu ne t'es pas loupé, on dirait,** lui asséna Kakashi d'un air moqueur. **Tu es trop dans la Lune, Obito.**

L'Uchiwa ne le savait que trop mais son ami n'avait pas besoin de le lui faire rappeler ainsi. À croire qu'il aimait le rendre mal à l'aise...

 **_ Aller, direction l'hôpital,** soupira le ninja aux cheveux d'argent. **Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

L'hôpital ? Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Rin y travaillait aujourd'hui et il ne voulait pas la voir pour le moment.

 **_ Je vais rentrer chez moi, c'est bon,** annonça Obito sans regarder son ami dans les yeux.

 **_ Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes,** tenta de le convaincre Kakashi.

Sa blessure commençait à le tirailler de façon désagréable. Ça lui apprendrait à rester concentré durant un entraînement, tiens !

 **_ Que diront Sakura et Rin si tu restes comme ça sans te faire soigner ?**

La question du Ninja Copieur provoqua un frisson d'angoisse dans le corps du brun. Il ne savait que trop ce qu'elles diraient : qu'il était inconscient. Il s'était fait durement chapitrer une fois par la fiancée de Kakashi, pas deux. Obito se souvenait très bien de son coup de poing et il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout, d'en recevoir un autre.

 **_ Bon, d'accord,** céda-t-il dans un souffle. **Allons-y.**

Les deux shinobis marchèrent tranquillement en direction de l'hôpital dans un silence de plomb. Obito avait le visage préoccupé, se dit Kakashi en l'observant discrètement. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dupe de ce que l'Uchiwa ressentait pour leur coéquipière et il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais pourquoi était-il si tendu ? Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l'Obito qu'il connaissait.

 **_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?** s'enquit-il soudain.

 **_ Mise à part la blessure qui me fait un mal de chien, tout va bien,** assura Obito en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **_ Si tu le dis...**

Aïe, Kakashi avait des doutes... Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il laissait paraître sinon il n'allait pas le lâcher avec ses suppositions. Et ce n'était pas ce qui lui fallait, pour le moment. Il avait déjà bien assez de choses à gérer sans que son coéquipier s'en mêle.

 **_ Oui, je le dis.**

Mais quelle tête de mule, songea le Ninja Copieur en secouant la tête. Si c'était ce qu'Obito désirait, il n'insisterait pas mais il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'il garde le secret indéfiniment. Rin se posait de plus en plus de questions, lui avait appris Sakura.

Heureusement qu'ils arrivaient bientôt à l'hôpital, Obito serrait les dents. La douleur était de plus en plus intense à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Tandis qu'elle examinait un prélèvement de sang dans le laboratoire de l'hôpital du village, Rin entendit qu'on l'appelait à l'accueil pour un blessé. Non sans soupirer, la jeune femme laissa ce qu'elle faisait et se rendit sur place.

Mais quand elle vit qui était le blessé, la brune esquissa un mouvement de recul – et s'en voulut aussitôt. Cependant, depuis que Sasuke lui avait révélé qu'Obito craquait sur elle depuis toujours, elle avait du mal à se comporter comme avant avec lui. Et c'était à croire que Kakashi avait remarqué quelque chose aussi parce qu'il s'arrangeait toujours pour les laisser seuls.

 **_ Je le laisse entre tes mains, Sakura m'attend,** annonça Kakashi avec un regard entendu. **Salut !**

Le Jounin s'esquiva dans un nuage de fumée alors que sa coéquipière levait les yeux au ciel. Il ne changerait donc jamais, se dit-elle désabusée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il était parti en la laissant seule avec le brun. Qu'espérait-il en se comportant comme ça ? Cette situation la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise et elle était sûre que Kakashi le savait. Elle lui réglerait son compte plus tard. Pour le moment, la jeune kunoichi devait soigner la blessure de l'Uchiwa.

 **_ Tu étais encore dans la Lune, n'est-ce pas Obito ?** le taquina-t-elle gentiment avant de le faire installer sur le lit.

Quand elle lui parlait ainsi, le jinchuriki de Jubi ne savait plus où se mettre. Bon sang, voilà qu'il se mettait à rougir comme un gamin !

En prenant la main de son coéquipier pour l'examiner, Rin fut parcourue d'une vague de frissons. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et c'était une sensation assez frustrante. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

 **_ On dirait bien,** murmura-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

Rin devenait de plus en plus belle avec le temps, elle rayonnait d'un éclat particulier auquel il était très sensible. Elle seule était faite pour lui, Obito le savait depuis toujours mais jamais il ne réussirait à lui déclarer sa flamme. Dire qu'il se moquait de Kakashi à l'époque où il avait peur de dire à Sakura qu'il l'aimait... Il y avait bien de quoi rire.

Son ami était étonnamment silencieux, aujourd'hui, songea Rin en finissant le bandage en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle le savait. Au lieu de lui dire de partir, la jeune femme prit place en face de lui et tenta tant bien que mal de capturer son attention. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire, elle le retiendrait ici.

 **_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?** lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Cette question étonna l'Uchiwa. Dire qu'il avait espérer lui donner le change, faut croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il réussisse à la convaincre que ça allait.

 **_ Oui, pourquoi ?**

Pourquoi mentait-il ainsi ? N'étaient-ils pas amis avant d'être coéquipiers ? Rin baissa la tête en réprimant un soupir de frustration. À sa manière, Obito était aussi secret que Kakashi et ça l'agaçait.

 **_ Je n'en suis pas aussi certaine que toi,** soupira-t-elle en relevant les yeux. **Je sens bien que quelque chose te tracasse, je ne suis pas stupide.**

Toujours aussi observatrice, ça n'étonnait pas le brun.

 **_ Et Sasuke me l'a confirmé, hier,** ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Rin avait parlé à son jeune cousin ? Et Sasuke avait confirmé ? Comment l'avait-il su ? Aussitôt la question lui était parvenue à l'esprit qu'il la trouva stupide. Sasuke était un très bon ninja, rien de bien étonnant à ça.

 **_ Il t'a dit quoi exactement ?** ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Curieux ou inquiet ? La brune ne savait pas trop lequel l'emportait mais elle avait réussi à obtenir une réaction, et c'était le plus important pour le moment. Le reste viendrait plus tard.

Une pensée incongrue prit possession de son esprit. Décidément, Obito était encore plus mignon qu'avant. _« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Faut vraiment que je dorme, là... »_ s'admonesta-t-elle durement en secouant la tête. Un rougissement inapproprié lui monta aux joues...

En levant les yeux sur son ami, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question. Et c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui !

 **_ Tu sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup,** lui rappela-t-elle. **Il m'a juste dit que, quand tu croyais être seul, tu faisais les cents pas avec une mine préoccupée sur le visage.**

Ouf ! Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué son moment d'absence, songea Rin en réprimant un soupir de soulagement.

 **_ Il va voir quand il va rentrer de sa mission,** marmonna le brun en serrant les poings.

Obito espérait vraiment que Sasuke n'avait pas vu le reste. Pourvu qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu parler dans son sommeil... Depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha, il s'était vraiment relâché. La preuve : il n'avait même pas remarqué que son cousin l'espionnait. Bon, c'était un mot un peu fort mais quand même.

 **_ C'est juste qu'il s'inquiète pour toi,** **je l'ai compris à demi-mot,** déclara Rin avec un léger sourire.

C'était une première ! Obito était surpris d'entendre ça. Jamais Sasuke n'avait laissé transparaître quelque chose comme ça... Enfin, en même temps, son cousin était le reflet type de la famille Uchiwa telle qu'il se la rappelait. En tout cas, il cachait bien son jeu. Cette pensée amena un sourire amusé sur son visage.

 **_ Bravo, parce que je n'ai rien vu,** avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **_ Ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, tu sais,** fit la brune en se levant de la chaise. **C'est un Uchiwa et il a eu Kakashi comme professeur.**

Et ensuite, il avait déserté Konoha à la recherche de la puissance qui lui permettrait de vaincre son frère Itachi, songea Obito tristement. Orochimaru la lui avait apporté avec le secret espoir de prendre possession de son corps. Lé ténébreux savait très bien que jamais l'héritier du clan n'aurait jamais permis au serpent de faire une chose pareille.

Enfin, tout ça était derrière eux, à présent. Lui et son cousin étaient les deux derniers Uchiwa encore en vie et ils avaient réintégré Konoha tant bien que mal, en tentant de se faire pardonner pour leurs fautes passées.

 **_ C'est vrai,** confirma-t-il avec un instant de retard.

Obito se leva à son tour, espérant prendre congé. Mais Rin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

 **_ Tu comptes t'en aller sans m'avoir répondue ?**

Oups, raté... C'était bien tenté mais non. En même temps, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire ce que Sasuke avait parié avec lui : inviter Rin à dîner. Son cousin avait parié qu'il ne réussirait pas, avec une étincelle moqueuse dans ses pupilles si semblables aux siennes. Eh bien, il allait lui montrer !

 **_ Je veux bien te répondre si tu acceptes de dîner avec moi, ce soir,** lâcha le brun d'une traite.

Obito ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Mais bon, maintenant que c'était fait, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal, en fin de compte. Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour lui parler en tête à tête.

Une invitation à dîner ? C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Rin s'attendait. En même temps, pourquoi pas ?

 **_ D'accord,** accepta-t-elle sans hésiter. **Ça tombe bien, je ne suis pas de service, ce soir,** fit-elle remarquer avec amusement.

Obito le savait très bien, Sakura le lui avait dit. Il devrait songer à la remercier, d'ailleurs.

 **_ Je passe te chercher vers 20h00,** annonça l'Uchiwa. **À ce soir !**

Sur ces mots, il sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il prit une profonde inspiration et se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Il avait enfin réussi !

Rin était encore dans la salle d'examen. Son cœur battait la chamade depuis l'invitation d'Obito. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine en repensant au regard plein de promesses de son coéquipier. La kunoichi ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais tant pis, elle irait, d'autant plus qu'elle avait donné sa parole.

Avisant l'horloge, la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle avait fini son service. Elle se dirigea alors vers les vestiaires de l'hôpital et enleva sa blouse pour se retrouver en tenue de ninja. L'heure était parfaite pour un petit entraînement en solitaire, songea-t-elle.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Rin rentrait chez elle, complètement essoufflée par les efforts qu'elle venait de faire. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Kakashi et Sakura au parc du village. Ils étaient sur leur petit nuage, songea-t-elle attendrie. Presque six mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, un bébé en route... La brune se surprit à éprouver une pointe de jalousie devant leur bonheur.

Elle aussi aimerait avoir un homme pour veiller sur elle et avec lequel partager sa vie, mais elle était seule. À ce moment précis, le visage souriant d'Obito apparut dans son esprit. Pourquoi lui ? Elle ne l'aimait pas de cette manière, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre. _« Mais lui oui »_ , lui rappela mesquinement la voix de sa conscience. Cette pensée fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

 **_ Bon sang !** jura-t-elle tout bas. **Je serais donc...**

Rin ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. La vérité lui éclata alors en pleine face. Elle ? Amoureuse de son coéquipier ? Mais depuis quand ?

Des larmes inopportunes apparurent à ses paupières, alors elle décida de quitter le parc pour rentrer chez elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller ainsi, elle ferait mieux de se reprendre. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas que la brune se fit arrêter par une femme à la chevelure rose. Sakura ?

 **_ Comment vas-tu Rin ?** lui demanda la fleur de cerisier avec un sourire.

 **_ Ça va, enfin je crois,** murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

En voyant le visage sombre de la jeune femme, Sakura perdit son sourire.

 **_ Viens avec moi,** fit la rose d'un ton sans réplique.

Avant même que Rin n'ait pu protester, Sakura prit son bras et la conduisit sur le banc où Kakashi se trouvait encore.

 **_ Kakashi, ça t'ennuie si on reste entre femmes ?** lui dit-elle en désignant la jeune femme d'un air entendu.

Son fiancé eut l'air de comprendre la raison car il lui adressa un sourire sous son masque.

 **_ Bien sûr que non,** accepta-t-il en se levant. **J'ai bien envie d'aller embêter Obito, à tout à l'heure.**

Embêter Obito ? Voilà qui ne changeait pas de leurs années en tant que genins, songea Rin en esquissant un sourire.

 **_ Il ne changera jamais,** se moqua gentiment Sakura.

 **_ Non, il a toujours aimé embêter Obito et ce n'est pas demain que ça va changer,** ajouta Rin sur le même ton.

Sakura secoua la tête en entendant ça. Elle se mit à caresser tendrement son ventre légèrement rebondi, un sourire empli d'amour maternel sur le visage.

En voyant la scène, les yeux de Rin se remplirent de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir. Bon sang, elle était ninja et elle craquait comme ça ! Elle aimerait tellement être mère à son tour mais ce bonheur lui était refusé.

 **_ Eh Rin, ça va ?** s'inquiéta la fleur de cerisier.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle craque ainsi ? Sakura la prit dans ses bras, pour essayer d'apaiser ses larmes – comme Rin l'avait fait pour elle, il y avait quelques mois.

 **_ Je ne sais plus où j'en suis,** murmura la brune faiblement. **Merci d'être là, Sakura...**

La rose lui sourit pour toute réponse. Elle pensait connaître la raison de toutes ces larmes : Rin était amoureuse. Et pas de n'importe qui : Obito Uchiwa. Tous les petits signes qu'elle avait vu quand ils se trouvaient tous ensemble le lui disaient.

 **_ Depuis combien de temps ?** lui demanda-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

Sakura avait l'air de comprendre sa question implicite car elle esquissait un petit sourire entendu avant de répondre :

 **_ Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a six mois, quand on était invités chez Sasuke.**

Cette soirée avait eu lieu deux semaines après le retour de Sasuke au village, et environ trois semaines après le sien, se souvint Rin en séchant ses larmes tant bien que mal. Sakura et Kakashi étaient déjà en couple, à ce moment-là.

Puis elle rappela qu'à un certain moment durant cette soirée, son regard avait glissé sur Obito et qu'elle en avait été troublée. Elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue mais elle s'était menti à elle-même. Et depuis lors, la jeune femme évitait son coéquipier comme elle pouvait mais Kakashi n'était pas dupe et faisait tout pour les faire se rencontrer. Elle devrait peut-être le remercier mais pour le moment, elle devait aller se préparer pour leur dîner.

 **_ C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à être bizarre,** confirma Rin en soupirant. **J'ai mis le temps à m'en rendre compte.**

Sakura sourit, elle connaissait tout ça. Elle l'avait vécu de son côté, alors qu'elle croyait que son amour pour Kakashi n'était pas réciproque.

 **_ Mieux vaut tard que jamais** , assura la fleur de cerisier. **D'autant plus qu'il ne t'a jamais oubliée, je le tiens de Kakashi. Alors fonce,** l'encouragea-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

 **_ Merci,** fit Rin reconnaissante.

Une pointe d'espoir grandissait dans son cœur, grâce à Sakura. Rin leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu et y perçut un bon présage.

Obito était sous la douche – tant pis pour le pansement – quand il entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke, il était en mission avec son équipe et revenait la semaine d'après. Alors qui ?

Il se sécha rapidement et enfila un peignoir de soie noire avant d'aller ouvrir à son visiteur. Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait encore ? Il avait un mauvais pressentiment en voyant son regard.

 **_ Eh Obito, vu que Sakura m'a abandonné pour rester avec Rin, j'ai décidé de venir te voir,** lança le Ninja Copieur en guise de bonjour.

Sakura était avec Rin ? Enfin ce n'était le moment d'y penser, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Dont un qui était son meilleur ami.

 **_ Entre,** l'invita-t-il non sans lever les yeux au ciel.

Les deux hommes se rendirent au salon en silence. Bizarre, se dit l'Uchiwa. Si Kakashi était venu jusqu'ici, c'était qu'il devait avoir quelque chose à lui dire.

 **_ Je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable, fais comme chez toi.**

Sur ces mots, Obito partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Mais une question le taraudait : comment allait-il s'habiller ce soir ? Chaque chose en son temps, tout d'abord aller retrouver son ami qui devait s'impatienter. Un petit sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt bleu marine avec l'emblème de son clan et un pantalon noir avant de redescendre. Le brun remarqua aussitôt que son coéquipier avait fait du thé et avait même préparé une tasse pour lui.

 **_ Je vois qu'il ne faut pas te le dire deux fois,** ironisa le ténébreux en prenant sa tasse. **Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

Kakashi sourit intérieurement. Obito n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient et cette facette de sa personnalité était multiplié par dix avec lui. Le shinobi aux cheveux d'argent reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se tourna vers son ami qui venait de prendre place sur le canapé.

 **_ Rin n'avait pas l'air bien quand je l'ai laissée avec Sakura,** s'inquiéta-t-il. **Tu sais pourquoi ?**

 **_ Non,** répondit Obito inquiet à son tour. **Elle était bien quand on s'est quittés. Elle était comment quand tu l'as vue ?**

 **_ Pâle et on aurait dit qu'elle avait envie de pleurer,** soupira Kakashi.

Pleurer ? Voilà qui n'était pas normal, songea le brun. Il espérait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Non, ce n'était pas son genre.

 **_ Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Kakashi,** fit-il en se levant du canapé. **Mais ce n'est pas normal, c'est sûr.**

Il faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant le cours laps de temps où Rin s'était retrouvée seule ? Il avait beau y réfléchir de long en large et en travers, il ignorait la réponse.

 **_ Je verrai avec elle, étant donné que je la vois ce soir,** lâcha le brun sans regarder son meilleur ami.

 **_ Un rendez-vous ? Eh bien, il était temps,** se moqua Kakashi. **Depuis le temps que tu l'as dans la peau, il fallait te décider.**

Obito marmonna une réponse que le Ninja Copieur ne comprit pas. Mais il en avait saisi le sens. Il était sincèrement content pour lui. Obito méritait d'être enfin heureux, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

 **_ Bravo,** le félicita-t-il plus sérieusement. **Bon je vais te laisser te préparer pour ce soir, salut.**

 **_ Salut et passe le bonjour à Sakura.**

Une fois seul, le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il s'était attendu à pire mais il avait été agréablement surpris. Il était sûr que Kakashi se serait bien plus moqué de lui que ça, mais non. Toujours est-il qu'Obito était inquiet pour sa coéquipière. Avec ce qu'il avait appris, rien de plus normal.

En regardant l'horloge au dessus du canapé, le brun eut un sursaut. Bon sang ! Il ne lui restait que trente minutes pour se préparer et aller chercher Rin chez elle. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche !

Durant le dîner, les deux amis se parlaient de tout et de rien, surtout du bon vieux temps. L'ambiance était au beau fixe, c'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu vingt années de séparation. Cette pensée fit apparaître de la mélancolie sur le visage de Rin, ce qui alerta aussitôt son compagnon.

 **_ Rin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

En entendant la question du brun, la jeune femme se ressaisit tant bien que mal avant de lui adresser un petit sourire triste.

 **_ Je pensais au passé,** révéla-t-elle en soupirant.

Le visage d'Obito se rembrunit instantanément. Le passé... Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir, songea-t-il en baissant la tête sur ses mains liées. Le jinchuriki s'en voulait toujours autant de tout ce qui s'était passé et il savait que sa culpabilité ne disparaîtrait pas, aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie.

En voyant la souffrance dans la prunelle sombre de son ami, Rin posa doucement sa main sur les siennes. Elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider à se sentir moins coupable mais elle serait présente pour lui. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

 **_ Tu n'es plus celui qui a fait tant de mal, Obito,** murmura la brune d'une voix apaisante. **Tu n'es plus celui qui était sous la coupe de Madara, tu vaux bien mieux que ça.**

Le shinobi n'en était pas aussi certain mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle avait raison. Cette pensée amena un éclair d'espoir dans son cœur.

 **_ Je l'espère,** répondit-il avec un instant de retard. **Tu veux un dessert ?**

Cette question complètement inattendue fit éclater de rire la jeune femme. Il avait toujours le don de passer du coq à l'âne, pensa Rin amusée. Kakashi avait raison, Obito était toujours le même qu'autrefois et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

 **_ Volontiers !**

Environ une heure plus tard, les deux coéquipiers quittèrent le restaurant, bras dessus, bras dessous. C'était comme si la conversation de tout à l'heure n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Rin, elle savourait le fait de retrouver son coéquipier aussi maladroit qu'autrefois.

 **_ Ça te dit de continuer cette discussion chez moi ?** lui proposa timidement le brun.

Pourquoi était-il aussi timide, tout à coup ? En voyant les joues légèrement rouges d'Obito, Rin baissa les yeux, gênée. Seule, avec lui, chez lui ? La jeune femme ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais après tout, on ne vivait qu'une fois.

 **_ D'accord,** fit-elle sans le regarder.

Était-il heureux ou gêné de sa réponse ? Obito n'aurait pas su le dire clairement. Ces deux émotions se disputaient en lui mais il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait profiter de cette occasion pour lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours pour elle, au risque de se faire rejeter. Au moins, il en aurait le cœur net.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le ténébreux ne vit pas qu'ils arrivaient au quartier Uchiwa. Il le remarqua seulement quand Rin cessa de marcher pour poser ses yeux sur lui. _« Prends les devants, tu es un homme, quand même ! »_ s'admonesta-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa coéquipière.

 **_ Tu viens ?** l'invita-t-il en tendant la main.

Cette main... Sa main... Devait-elle la prendre ? Ou non ? Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la kunoichi posa timidement sa main dans celle de son coéquipier. À ce contact, elle sentit comme des fourmillements l'envahir et la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau l'enveloppait comme dans une bulle.

 **_ Je te suis,** murmura Rin dans un souffle.

Les deux ninjas commencèrent à marcher en silence, main dans la main. On aurait pu dire qu'ils formaient un couple, en les voyant comme ça... Cette pensée fit rougir la jeune femme. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu – et Obito non plus, à voir sa tête – c'était de tomber sur Sasuke et l'équipe Taka qui étaient rentrés de mission un peu plus tôt...

Le frère d'Itachi eut un sourire en coin en voyant leurs mains accrochées.

 **_ Oh, c'est mignon !** s'extasia Karin, les yeux en cœur.

 **_ Karin...,** fit Sasuke en réprimant une envie de lever les yeux au ciel. **Tu les gênes.**

Obito ne revenait pas du culot de son cousin. Il mettait vraiment les pieds dans le plat, ce qui n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses... Il était plus que temps de prendre congé, d'autant plus que les quatre ninjas devaient aller faire leur rapport à Maître Tsunade.

 **_ On se revoit plus tard,** lâcha Obito avant de tirer Rin par le bras.

Quelle scène étrange, tout de même... Elle se laissait tirer par Obito pour s'éloigner au plus vite de Sasuke et ses équipiers. À voir son visage rouge, il était aussi gêné qu'elle. Voilà qui promettait pour la suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà arrivés devant chez le brun. Il invita sa coéquipière à le suivre avant de monter les marches qui conduisent à son appartement. Sasuke l'avait bien invité à venir s'installer avec lui dans le manoir de ses parents mais Obito se sentait bien ici.

En pénétrant dans l'appartement à la suite de son ami, Rin se sentait toute intimidée. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait chez lui toute seule. La plupart du temps, elle était soit accompagnée de Kakashi et Sakura ou alors de Sasuke. Et surtout, la jeune femme devinait qu'Obito ne l'avait pas invitée par hasard. Il voulait lui parler tranquillement, sans être interrompu. Mais parler de quoi ?

 **_ Tu veux quelque chose ?** entendit-elle soudain la voix du brun lui demander.

 **_ Comme d'habitude,** répondit Rin avec un petit sourire.

Dans la cuisine, Obito se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise et il était certain que Rin s'en était rendue compte. Mais c'était sa chance d'enfin tout lui dire, il ne devait pas la gâcher bêtement. Sinon Kakashi se moquerait de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Sans oublier que Sakura en rajouterait une petite couche... Cette pensée le fit grimacer.

Quand il rejoignit son amie, il remarqua qu'elle était positionnée devant la fenêtre en regardant le ciel étoilé.

 **_ Le ciel est magnifique, ce soir,** souffla-t-elle sans le regard.

 **_ Magnifique, oui,** confirma-t-il en posant sa pupille sombre sur elle.

Oui, Rin était magnifique, pas de doute. Cette femme le rendait tout bonnement fou et ne pas pouvoir la toucher était un vrai supplice. Pourquoi attendre davantage ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, une bonne fois pour toutes.

La kunoichi sentait le regard d'Obito peser sur elle, ce qui faisait naître un trouble tout au fond d'elle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se tourna vers lui. Il l'attirait comme un aimant, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre et encore, jusqu'à le frôler. Timidement, Rin posa une main sur le visage du brun, ce qui le fit fermer les yeux.

 **_ Obito,** l'appela-t-elle suppliante.

Le shinobi comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait. Cette attente, le ton de sa voix... Cette souffrance, il la partageait aussi. N'y tenant plus, il l'attira brusquement à lui et la serra contre lui à l'étouffer. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme dans son cou ne l'aidait pas à garder le contrôle de lui-même mais il devait attendre. Avant, il devait avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait – espérait.

 **_ Rin, je dois te dire quelque ch...**

La brune le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle leva la tête vers lui et sourit tendrement.

 **_ Je le sais déjà,** avoua-t-elle en passant son autre main dans les cheveux noirs du shinobi. **Je le sais depuis un certain temps.**

Quoi ? Rin était au courant depuis longtemps ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Obito se sentit bête, tout à coup. Puis il comprit. Ça, ils allaient le lui payer ! Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura... Oui tous ! Mais pour le moment, il y avait une chose plus importante que la vengeance. La femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras...

 **_ Je vois,** murmura le brun en levant les yeux au plafond. **Mais laisse-moi te le dire quand même...**

Obito plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et sortit enfin la phrase qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps :

 **_ Je t'aime depuis toujours...**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Pendant combien de temps avait-il rêvé de faire ça ? Combien de temps ? La sentir s'abandonner complètement contre lui, lui rendre son baiser, le serrer dans ses bras... Toutes ces sensations enivrantes lui faisaient perdre la tête, son amour pour elle menaçait de le submerger.

Rin, elle, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : Obito. Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui ? Pas elle, en tout cas. Mais à présent, c'était certain, songea-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui. La température de son corps montait en flèche, son souffle se saccadait, elle voulait le toucher, le sentir...

 **_ Obito, je pense que tu as deviné ce que je vais te dire mais je dois le faire,** fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de lui pour ne pas succomber à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Les choses devaient être claires entre eux, avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin. Le brun semblait penser la même chose, il la laissa partir à contrecœur.

 **_ Je t'écoute.**

Obito prit place auprès de la jeune femme et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **_ Plus jeune, tu sais que j'aimais Kakashi, ce n'était pas un secret,** soupira la brune sans le regarder.

Oui, il le savait et sa jalousie d'alors reprit le dessus. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour leur coéquipier et cela le faisait terriblement souffrir. Mais elle n'avait pas fini, il la laissa donc continuer.

 **_ Et je t'avais dit que je veillerai toujours sur toi car tu étais mon ami...**

 **_ Je me souviens,** acquiesça le brun dans un soupir.

Cette conversation n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais pas du tout, songea Obito en se levant. Pour lui, ces souvenirs étaient douloureux car elle ne le voyait pas de la même manière que lui la voyait. Il serrait les poings en attendant la suite.

Rin se leva à son tour et enlaça Obito par derrière, sa tête posée sur le dos du ninja au Rinnegan. Elle le sentit poser ses mains sur les siennes et entremêler leurs doigts. Elle aimait cette sensation. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes sans rien dire, profitant simplement d'être ensemble. Cependant, la brune devait finir sa confession pour mettre tout à plat.

 **_ Mais maintenant, je sais que ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescente,** avoua-t-elle en se mettant face à lui.

Prenant le visage d'Obito en coupe entre ses mains, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille tandis qu'il l'enlaçait :

 **_ Parce que je sais que c'est toi que j'aime, à présent.**

Rin l'aimait ? Elle l'aimait, lui ? Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé ? Il ne la méritait pas, il le savait mais tant pis. Son amour pour elle était enfin partagé, il avait du mal à y croire. Vingt ans de souffrance en solitaire qui s'évanouissaient en un clin d'œil... Il se sentait enfin complet. Oui, c'était le mot, l'autre moitié de son cœur était enfin remplie.

Le cœur de la ninja médecin battait la chamade dans sa poitrine en voyant Obito approcher son visage du sien. Il la fixait, ébahi, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ce qui arrivait. Cette façon de la regarder, cette façon de la serrer contre lui, tout cela lui faisait perdre pied. Heureusement qu'il la retenait sinon elle serait tombée depuis un moment. Ses jambes vacillaient, elle ne tenait plus debout.

Obito ne se lassait pas de contempler la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de vivre qu'à ce moment précis. La tentation de la faire sienne était grande mais il se contint car elle méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait le meilleur de ce qu'il pouvait lui donner. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, son cœur battait très fort dans sa cage thoracique. Non, il ne pouvait plus résister. Tant pis...

Rin l'embrassait à perdre haleine, son désir prenait le dessus sur le reste... Les doigts d'Obito dessinaient des arabesques sur la peau de son dos, elle retint à grand-peine un gémissement. Mais elle voulait plus que ça, ce n'était pas assez... Elle s'éloigna de lui avant de le pousser sur le lit, juste derrière eux. En voyant l'expression interloquée sur son visage, la jeune femme ne put retenir un rire gentiment moqueur.

 **_ Reste là,** lui intima-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de se lever. **Je viens tout juste de commencer à jouer.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire ? Son ton était plein de promesses, voilà qui était intéressant. Il avait hâte de voir la suite des événements. C'est alors qu'elle se mit à califourchon sur lui en retenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Rin déposa un baiser brûlant sur la peau de cou, le faisant frissonner de désir.

 **_ Rin,** gémit Obito d'une voix étranglée.

Elle était diablement tentante, installée comme ça sur lui. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder si facilement, il l'avait très bien compris. Le brun passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Rin attendait, mais elle attendait quoi ?

Obito commença à se débattre, il en avait assez d'attendre. La jeune femme lâcha soudain ses mains, le laissant libre de tout mouvement. Il se redressa pour lui faire face et la couva d'un regard brûlant. Le shinobi baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il en profita pour passer ses mains dans son dos et descendit la fermeture éclair de la robe qu'elle portait. Délicieuse, sa peau était tout bonnement délicieuse, songea-t-il en passant sa langue de son cou à son épaule, la faisant ainsi frissonner.

Rin agrippa le haut de l'Uchiwa et commença à déboutonner fébrilement les boutons de sa chemise. Mais ses doigts ne lui obéissaient pas, elle commençait à s'impatienter. Obito enleva doucement ses mains et rit légèrement devant la maladresse de la jeune femme.

 **_ Besoin d'aide ?** s'enquit-il moqueur. **Laisse-moi faire.**

La kunoichi bougonnait dans son coin mais en voyant la chemise s'ouvrir de plus en plus, elle oublia son impatience. Elle ôta le vêtement et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Plus rien ne couvrait le torse de son amant, voilà qui était intéressant. Mais avant qu'elle ne put faire un geste, Obito descendit les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses bras, ses lèvres suivant le mouvement de sa main. Rin jeta sa tête en arrière, se laissant tomber contre le matelas.

Son corps s'embrasait au moindre frôlement sur sa peau, elle ne voyait plus que lui, ne sentait plus que lui contre elle. Le cœur de sa féminité palpitait, elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais son ancien coéquipier ne semblait pas pressé de la satisfaire, pour le moment. Elle le comprit à son regard narquois.

 **_ Obito,** le supplia-t-elle encore une fois.

Pendant qu'elle ne cessait de le supplier, le shinobi ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Vêtue seulement de ses sous-vêtements roses, elle était belle à damner un saint. Mais il n'allait pas se contenter de regarder, ça non. Maintenant qu'il pouvait laisser libre court à son amour, il n'allait pas s'en priver pour tout l'or du monde.

Les deux amants passèrent toute la nuit à s'aimer, le cœur battant à l'unisson. Des gémissements, des cris et des mots d'amour envahirent le silence de la pièce. Le bonheur était à portée et ils l'avaient saisi à pleines mains.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que le jour commençait à se lever, Rin posa ses prunelles sur le brun avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

 **_ Je veillerai toujours sur toi.**

Obito la vit s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux et l'embrassa doucement.

 **_ Merci, Rin.**

L'Uchiwa s'endormit à son tour, un sourire de pur bonheur sur les lèvres.


End file.
